marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Stark/Gallery
''Iron Man'' 2008 iron man 047.jpg 0034.JPG 2008 iron man 046.jpg 2008 iron man 037.jpg 0008.jpg|Tony & Happy preparing to board the Stark jet. 0023.JPG 0011.jpg 0037.jpg|Tony presenting the Jericho Missile. 0027.JPG 0010.jpg 4804403151a9707920263l.jpg|Tony during the Ten Rings attack. 0026.JPG 0020.JPG 2008 iron man 028.jpg 2008 iron man 027.jpg 2008 iron man 051.jpg DowneyStark.jpg|Tony working in captivity. Tonyyinsen.PNG|Tony donning his first armor with the assistance of Yinsen. Iron1.jpg 0036.jpg 0019.JPG 0038.jpg 2008 iron man 008.jpg Pilot.PNG|Tony piloting the armor. Iron-man-movie-image-_20_.jpg 2008 iron man 039.jpg 0018.JPG 0021.JPG Tony-stark2.jpg|Tony Stark at the Awards Ceremony. 0030.JPG 0025.JPG 0016.JPG iron_man_movie_image_robert_downey_jr_as_tony_stark_s.jpg|Tony testing the repulsor rays. Iron Man.jpg|Tony preparing to go out as Iron Man. 0009.jpg 0024.JPG 0033.JPG Iron2.jpg 042808af ironman 6.JPG|Tony with Rhodes. 0021 Ironstark.JPG 539w.jpg|Tony with Pepper Potts. Tony-stark-i-am-iron-man.jpg|"I am Iron Man." Promotion 2c9fa5c0.jpg|Promotional Image. Iron-man-site-tony-stark.jpg|Promotional Image. Tony-Stark-iron-man-2268535-605-872.jpg|Promotional Image. 0035.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' TonyandRhodey.jpg TonyRhodeyandCoulson.jpg ''Iron Man: Security Measures'' IronmansecuritymeassureMark1.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureMark2.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureMark2falls.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureMark3.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureIronmanvsIronmonger.jpg Ironmansecuritymeassurebattleaftermath.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureTonyrevealhe'sIronMan.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureFuryStark.jpg ''The Incredible Hulk'' tonyhulk.jpg|Tony Stark's Cameo in the Incredible Hulk The_Consultant_26016.jpg|Recycled footage of Stark and Ross' conversation was used in Marvel Oneshot: The Consultant ''Iron Man 2'' IronMan2SmileDismantle_article_story_main.jpg|Tony at the Stark Expo Tony_Stark_in_Iron_Man_II.jpg|Tony in his lab 0007.JPG 0009.JPG 0013.JPG pepper-potts-and-tony-stark-900x599.jpg|Tony with Pepper Potts 2010 iron man 2 063.jpg 0015.jpg 0001.jpg|Tony at the Monaco Race track 0011_StarkII.jpg 0008_Stark.jpg 640px-1169L.jpg|Tony after Whiplash destroyed his car 20.jpg|Tony donning the emergency briefcase armor to combat Whiplash 2010 iron man 2 060.jpg 0004.JPG 0005.JPG 0010.JPG 0030.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_020.jpg|Tony meets with Nick Fury. 2010_iron_man_2_076.jpg 2010_iron_man_2_072.jpg 0006.JPG 0014.JPG 0016 IM2.JPG PHCV8FDDjIxUGI_1_l.jpg 0017.JPG Iron man 2 movie image hi-res robert downey jr don cheadle 01.jpg|Tony fighting alongside Rhodes. Promotion Iron man 2 140.jpg|Promotional Image. tonyk.jpg|Promotional Image. IronMan2_RDJ.jpg|Promotional Image. ''The Avengers'' Tony Stark Avengers 01.jpg|Tony Stark on the roof of Stark Tower. Avengersvfx10002layer8.png|Stark & Potts. Tony Stark Avengers 03.jpg Tony Stark Avengers 02.jpg|"What was it? Volatile, self-obsessed and doesn't play well with others." Avengersvfx10003layer7.png|Stark & Pepper review the holo data tapes of The Avengers Initiative team members. Image2xea.jpg|Stark reviewing the data for the cosmic cube. Avengersvfx10000layer10.png|Stark is intrigued by the energy properties of the cube. Image5uls.jpg|Stark's arrival. tyhrwegy.jpg|"Anyone miss me?" 4f21ed2b00cae.jpg|Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. tony-stark-and-thor-in-the-avengers.jpg|Tony complimenting Thor. 640px-Avengerteaser0013layer2.png|Tony Stark. Tony Avengers.jpg|"Captain." Image3qw.jpg|Stark with Banner and Rogers. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg|Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg|Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Beaten.jpg|Tony with Steve Rogers. dagvsyh.jpg|Tony working on his helmet. mavengersfilmstillsaba1.jpg|"The Avengers that's what we call ourselves." Tony talking to Loki.jpg|"Earth's Mightiest Heroes, kinda thing." Loki throw Tony Stark.gif|Tony is thrown by Loki. dthfjtwhr.jpg IronMan RDJ.gif Promotion and Filming Tony Stark A RDJ.jpg|Promotional image. Collantotte-heroes-Ironman.jpg|Promotional image. Avengers Tony Stark.jpg Tony Stark Avengers.jpg|Promotional image. Tony_TheAvengers.jpg.png|Promotional image. TheAvengers TonyStark Poster.jpg Tony Stark Avengers poster.jpg The Avengers - Tony Stark promotional poster.png|Promotional poster. Stark avengers.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengers_Japanese-IronMan.jpg|Promotional International Poster. Iron_TonyStark_Man.png|Tony Stark Bio Wallpaper. TheAvengers_file_Stark.jpg|SHIELD file on Tony Stark. stark.file.jpg|Stark SHIELD File (The Avengers Deleted Scene). the-avengers-central-park-filming-0903-1.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. Robert-Downey-Jr-Mark-Ruffalo-The-Avengers.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Mark Ruffalo's Bruce Banner. tumblr_lqybw1lud71qajc4eo5_250.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Evans' Steve Rogers. chris-hemsworth-robert-downey-jr--large-msg-131533295215.jpg|Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark on set with Chris Hemsworth's Thor. robert-downey-jr-the-avengers-shooting-on-location-03.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. on set as Tony Stark. bleachcx.jpg|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man). drtgdfgb.png|On set with Robert Downey Jr. (Tony Stark/Iron Man). images taro.jpg ''Iron Man 3'' IronMan3OfficialStill_3.jpg|Tony with his Mark XLVII armor. IM3_Potts-Stark.jpg|Pepper and Tony Category:Gallery